equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Blackrock Bandits
The Blackrock Bandits are a band of bandits and mercenaries that have formed together to ransack villages, pillage farms and rob unsuspecting enemies. At the top of the Bandit food chain stands Blackrock herself. But not all is sunshine and flowers within the Bandit Queendom of Blackrock. To the east, there is a new communist power emerging in Brodfeld, soon to threaten the Bandits, surely. To the northwest, Wingbardy is gathering power and could strike towards Blackrock at a moment's notice. And if the Empire to the north ever manages to re-emerge as the great power it once was, then this might be the early death of the Blackrock Bandits. Lore Much like the Sunstriker Clan in the north, the Blackrock Bandits are a band of bandits and mercenaries that have formed together to ransack villages, pillage farms and rob unsuspecting enemies. At the top of the Bandit food chain stands Blackrock herself. A rebel at heart and a proud, brave fighter on the outside, she has stood up for herself many times in life, even against the Empire itself. And when the Griffonian Empire was in turmoil following the Republican coup, she was the first one to rally the locals into rebelling against imperial troops. Those were the same locals who would come to be true Bandits, and that was the same Blackrock who they would quickly come to call 'The Queen of the Bandits'. But not all is sunshine and flowers within the Bandit Queendom of Blackrock. To the east, there is a new communist power emerging in Brodfeld, soon to threaten the Bandits, surely. To the northwest, Wingbardy is gathering power and could strike towards Blackrock at a moment's notice. And if the Empire to the north ever manages to re-emerge as the great power it once was... then this might be the early death of the Blackrock Bandits. But bandits do not cry or shiver, for they fight on 'til the bitter end! They will hold their ground, or they will die trying! Starting Situation Like the Sunstriker Clan in the north, the Blackrock Bandits share a similar poor starting position. They start with a low industry that is further crippled by their Wrecked Economy '''and a low core population that will make it hard for Blackrock to field a large army. Threats and Opportunities '''Griffon Liberation Army - '''The most immediate threat to Blackrock. They will often attack Blackrock shortly after winning their civil war. Blackrock won't be able to equip more divisions by then and it will be difficult to hold the border. The best way to defeat the GLA is early on with the help of the Kingdom of Brodfeld. Sometimes the Kingdom of Brodfeld will ask Blackrock for help when they are losing the civil war. If the GLA wins the civil war, Blackrock will get a event asking them if they want to declare war on the GLA. Blackrock can accept in the hopes the counter-revolt in Prywhen is successful. Its recommended to disband the starting divisions and use the garrison template. More smaller divisions will be better when facing GLA. Micromanage and focus on encircling their divisions. If Blackrock is communist then the GLA will not attack Blackrock. They will send a event asking you to be in a union with them once they win their civil war. Accepting will lead to them annexing you. There is no consequence to declining. Through its focus tree, a communist Blackrock can get mutual guarantees with the GLA. '''Kingdom of Griffonstone - '''Will generally be the first target for expansion. They are one of the weakest neighbors and have a cultural Griffonian state, allowing Blackrock to upgrade its science base to a substantial science base. '''WIngbardy - '''A non-aligned/fascist WIngbardy will get claims on the states owned by the Kingdom of Griffonstone. Seeing as the Kingdom of Griffonstone is often a target of expansion for Blackrock. This can easily lead to WIngbardy justifying a war goal on Blackrock. '''Griffonian Empire - '''Will eventually come after Blackrock. It will get its war goal only after attacking central Griffonia and Aquileia so Blackrock has plenty of time to prepare. National Focus '''The Current Situation is the political tree. Internal Situation '''will trigger a event that decides whether Blackrock recovers or dies. If Blackrock lives then it leads to the '''fascist path. Lockdown the GLA Border will create a line of lvl 1 forts in the mountains for defence against the GLA but due to Blackrock's low number of divisions the defense line can be difficult to use. At the end after dealing with the communist and nobility Blackrock will get claims on the neighboring states owned by Falcor and Sicameon. The main benefits of this path is the factories gained form Seize Noble Holdings '''and keeping the '''Society of Bandits national spirit. The fascist path is the only political path where the raiding decisions are available. If Blackrock dies then it leads to the communist path. Reeves and his communist rebels will take control over the country. After dealing with the bandits and nobility, Blackrock will get war goals on the Kingdom of Griffinstone and Falcor. The focus Pact with the GRW '''will give the GLA a event asking for mutual guarantees. The main benefits of the path is the '''Peasant Council '''national spirit giving 10% stability and 0.5 political power daily and allying with the GLA. After the focus '''Reeve Takes Control '''is done, a event will trigger where Bluecrest will challenge Reeve to a duel. If the duel is accepted and Bluecrest wins then its leads to the '''non-aligned path. Bluecrest and the nobility will take control over the country. After dealing with the threat of bandits and communist, Blackrock can get claims on the neighboring states owned by Falcor, Sicameon, and Prywhen/Brodfeld. The Farmers Protections '''sub branch of the political tree will allow the '''Wrecked Economy '''national spirit's penalties to be reduced and eventually removed. '''Restored Economy '''is the industrial tree and can only be done once the '''Wrecked Economy national spirit is removed. In addition to providing Blackrock with factories and infrastructure. The last couple of focuses will change Blackrock's development level into a modern society and give 2 research slots. The Army '''is the army tree. The 2nd focus '''Organize the Army will removed the military debuffs from Guerrilla Fighters and replace with a positive national spirit giving 2% division organization, 5% planning speed, and 3% division attack. The rest of the tree contains the standard research bonuses with a choice between Superior Firepower and Mobile Warfare research bonus. Do note that due to Blackrock's small industry producing tank divisions will be difficult so Mobile Warfare is of limited use. Bandits Airlines '''is the air tree and gives the standard bonuses with a choice between fighter and bomber research bonus. While Blackrock does not start with a navy, if it gets a coastal state then it will open up '''Sailing the High Seas '''branch with is its naval tree. It gives the standard bonuses with a choice with been Fleet in Being and Trade Interdiction research bonus. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. Military Military Staff Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Category:Countries